


Finding Comfort

by Lennie09



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But if there is it will be resolved QUICKLY, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank really cares about Connor, M/M, There may be angst in the future, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: The revolution is over, they have won, and while human-android relationships are less than positive, at least there's a pair who can find comfort in each other.





	Finding Comfort

Connor looked over at Hank, outside Chicken Feed, and smiled. Hank grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug, Connor slowly wrapped his arms around in turn. They had done it, they won. But Connor couldn’t shake the feeling that things would not stay peaceful for long. The two pulled away. 

“I’m proud of ya kid.” Hank said, ruffling Connor’s hair with his hand, the android looking surprised at the action. His mouth gaped slightly, then closed. “Thank you, Lieutenant”

“Come on, I think you can call me Hank now.” 

Connor smiled slightly, “Okay, Hank.”

“There we go. Actually, can I ask you a personal question?” Hank asked, mouth curling slightly. “Go ahead” Connor replied.

“Do you have anywhere to stay? ‘Cause if you got no where you can stay with me.” Connor’s eyes widened slightly. 

“I don’t want to intrude, I can find my own place-” “So you don’t have anywhere to go?” Hank butted in.

“Not really, but-” “But nothing. Come on kid, let’s go home.”

Connor looked at Hank and smiled, _home?_

\--------

“L-Hank.” Connor starts, Hank has grabbed his wrist and is trying to pull him into the still gas-powered vehicle. “I am perfectly content with wearing my Cyberlife uniform, I do not sweat therefore I have no need to change.” Hank sighed and let Connor’s arm go.

“You can’t say you’re comfortable in that? It’s branding you for the entire world to see. And don’t say you’re not physically uncomfortable, I’ve heard all that shit about deviants being able to feel pressure and texture and stuff.” Hank grilled. 

“Well, yes the uniform isn’t the most comfortable thing, but I only have so much money and as it is not necessary for me to get new clothing I do not want you to spend your money on it.” Connor combated, staring at Hank.

“Nope, you’re coming with me.”

The drive to the mall was short, Knights of the Black Death was blasting out of the windows. It had been a week since the revolution and androids and humans alike had started slotting back into jobs, with androids now getting paid - while a minimum wage has not been set, at least it was better than working with no pay at all. 

Hank and Connor exited the car and went into the mall. Connor looked around, unsure of what to get. 

“How does one choose clothing?” Connor asked, turning to Hank.

“Well, what do you like?” Connor walked over and started flicking through the rails of clothes. He pulled out a light beige coloured jacket. 

“I could use this to replace my Cyberlife uniform?” Hank looked it over and nodded. “You’re gonna need more than that though. 

“Well, my shirt, pants and shoes are all still okay to wear, I can just put this over the top.” Connor stated. 

“No you idiot, I meant casually, out of work, bumming around the house.” Hank sighed while Connor’s mouth made an oh shape. He kept on looking for a bit before pulling out a red sweater, very obviously oversized.

“This looks comfortable.” He proceeds to pick out a few more sweaters of various colours, a dark grey hoodie, a pair of jeans and track pants as well as a cardigan, discovering a penchant for oversized comfortable clothes. Hank can only sigh. 

The pair make their way to the checkout, Connor pays for most of it while Hank pitches in the rest and they leave with several bags. 

“Thank you Hank! Who knew clothes shopping was so… so fun” 

“Oh! Is the big scary machine actually showing some form of emotion?” Hank questioned jokingly.

“Hmm. I think you may be right sir.” Connor responded. Hank wrapped his arm around the android’s shoulders as they walked towards the boot of car. The music from the vehicle seemed to sound even louder as they drove away and two voices could be heard singing (screaming) over the top.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaay, this was fluffy and I'm proud of how fluffy it was. I will add more chapters later but be warned this has minimal plot right now - I might add on, might not, we'll have to see.  
> Also if you want to know what Connor looks like in the brown jacket:  
> https://imgur.com/a/mYkVu22


End file.
